Dark, Deep secret Scars
by jacob16smith
Summary: Blaine has been hiding something from Kurt, But what will Kurt's reaction be?


I wrote this months ago and didn't know if I should post it or not, It's dramatic, sweet, angst, Hurt, comfort and fluffy all at the same time. I know it's a little weird in places and I don't really like this story but here it is. It's a one shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Not glee, not the characters. Sadly.

~o~

Blaine Anderson was as close to perfect as he could get in most people's eyes, he had the good grades, great personality, his family were rich, lead soloist of the warblers and had the amazing boyfriend to go along with this all, that boyfriend being one Kurt Hummel. Kurt knew that people viewed Blaine like this as did he when he had first met him, but over the months and since they became best friends and later on boyfriend's Kurt had seen the more vulnerable and 'less perfect' side of Blaine but to Kurt this made him love him even more. Couples shared their insecurities and fears and helped each other get through them, this is exactly what they had been doing especially recently with the whole prom fiasco. Kurt helped Blaine face his fear of being in a similar situation to the time he was 'beaten the crap out of' and Blaine helped Kurt after he was announced prom queen but little did Kurt know Blaine Anderson harboured a deeper and darker secret and insecurity compared to anything he had ever told him before.

It was two days after prom and Kurt sat in his room reading the latest issue of vogue when he heard his phone buzz next to him, Kurt had just seen Blaine yesterday and did not expect to see him today but it looked like plans had changed

_Hey, Home alone and I want you to be with me, how about you sleep over tonight and we can have a movie marathon, eat popcorn and snuggle on the couch – B xx _

How can I turn that down thought Kurt as he Immediately jumped up and started packing a bag to take to Blaine's, He grabbed his car Keys, told Burt what he was going and was out the door as fast as lightning

_On my way – K xx _

Kurt pulled up onto the Anderson's driveway and stepped out the car looking at the house that was hardly a house and more like a mansion and ran up to the porch trying to get out of the storm that seemed to have made its way to Ohio, he reached the large wooded door and rang the bell.

It was mere seconds before the door swung open and revealed Blaine, his hair out of its gel, he was dressed in a plain white T shirt and a thick loose dark green cardigan hung over his shoulders and led down to his jeans.

"Hey babe, I'm so glad you came, I thought I was going to be stuck here all alone all night long" Said Blaine as he pulled him into a kiss

"Is poor little Blaine scared of being on his own in a thunderstorm" Kurt teased and smiled at his adorable boyfriend

Blaine pretended to be insulted and laughed "No I was just missing my boyfriend and wanted to spend time with him"

"Blaine warbler you are too sweet, now let's go set up this movie and get the popcorn ready its 8 o'clock already and I want to fit at least one movie in were I don't drift off to sleep through the middle of it" replied Kurt

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand leading him into the kitchen to make popcorn. They settled on the couch and covered themselves with a small Blanket and snuggled together while watching the movie and munching on popcorn.

Blaine lent down and Kurt could feel Blaine's warm breath against his ear "You so beautiful Kurt", Kurt could feel the blush that spread across his cheeks and sunk down further into Blaine's chest.

"You're also really cute when you blush" stated Blaine with a grin on his face

Kurt looked up and put a hand on Blaine's cheek, Blaine lent down and connected their lips together, Blaine parted his lips a little and they felt each other tongues touch, from this they deepened the Kiss and enjoyed the moment. Before they knew it Kurt practically straddling Blaine, their mouths still connected, Kurt ran a hand up Blaine's stomach and up to his chest slightly tugging at his shirt, and Blaine instantly grabbed his hand and pulled back from Kurt

"What's wrong" Kurt asked, Blaine could hear the evident hurt in his voice

Blaine thought for a moment and cupped Kurt's face "N…nothing's wrong, I just don't…want to get carried away or push you into anything"

"You're not, its ok" replied Kurt as he smashed their lips together once more, Blaine kissed back ran his hand round the backs of Kurt's neck. Kurt ran his hand back down Blaine's chest and slid it under the fabric and round his waist, something didn't feel right, his skin was not smooth as Kurt had imagined. He felt small lines of skin and odd rough and smooth patches beneath his finger tips and looked down at the skin his hand was partially covering; it was heavily scared and had odd shades of pink, white and what even looked like a kind of purple colour.

"Blaine...w...what" Kurt couldn't find the word's and before he knew it Blaine pushed him off of him and ran from the room, Kurt was sure he heard Blaine begin to sob as he ran up the stairs

Kurt quickly jumped off the couch and ran after Blaine; he saw a glimpse of Blaine at the top of the stairs followed the slam of a door. Kurt felt like he wanted to cry _what was that_ Kurt kept asking himself as he reached the door, he tried opening it but it was locked "Blaine…Please open the door"

"Go away Kurt" Blaine shouted and Kurt could instantly tell that Blaine was in fact crying

"I'm not leaving Blaine…please open the door" Kurt pleaded his voice now cracking as he too was almost crying.

"Blaine please…I just want to talk…please" Kurt begged

Kurt heard Blaine walk over to the door and unlock it; Kurt waited a moment and slowly opened the door. There was Blaine laying in the middle of his king size bed curled up and crying, the scene broke Kurt's heart to see the boy he loved so much clearly in so much pain and so distraught. Kurt slowly lent down on the bed and reached a hand out to put on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine flinched when he felt Kurt touch him.

"Please leave me alone Kurt…I…I know I'm going to be alone at the end of this anyway" sobbed Blaine into the bed sheets

Kurt was taken aback by what Blaine had just said "What…does that mean, Blaine I think we need to talk"

Blaine looked round at Kurt and their eyes met both showing hurt and pain "I…I don't want to talk about it" said Blaine followed by a sniffle and he put his head back down as he knew he was about to cry "I…I've screwed it up, I love you Kurt but I've ruined everything"

"Blaine, what are you talking about, we tell each other everything, you can tell me no matter what ok"

Blaine turned over and propped himself up on his elbows "But I don't want you to run away Kurt, I love you and I need you…I just…you deserve better"

Kurt sighed "show me"

"W…what" said Blaine a little shocked

"I saw the…scars Blaine, show me, its ok" said Kurt as he took Blaine's hand and squeezed it

"I can't Kurt, I'm…disgusting…I don't want you to see" Blaine took a shuddering breath "I love you but you deserve someone better than me, I just…I was fooling myself that it would all be ok"

Kurt felt tears run down his cheeks and he squeezed Blaine's hands as felt anger lace through him "You listen to me Blaine Anderson, don't you dare say those things about yourself, I don't care what you look like, do really think I'm that shallow?"

Blaine looked down and shook his head

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his thumb "I love you, you can show me it will not matter I promise"

Blaine sat up straight and took his cardigan off "I don't know if I can Kurt, I'm scared you will run away"

"I'm not going to run away or leave you, you trust me don't you?"

Blaine nodded and pulled his shirt revealing the full extent of the scar that Kurt had only seen a glimpse of, the scars ran round half his stomach and led up his chest, then swerved round to his back. Kurt could tell they were burn scars, half of Blaine's torso was covered in scars, and tears welled up in both the boy's eyes.

"I understand if you want to go and… call it quits" said Blaine just before he burst into tears again

Kurt watched the boy in front of him for a minute and took in the sight of his heavily scared boyfriend. Kurt quickly reached across and pulled Blaine into his chest in a bone crushing hug, Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shirt and he could feel the tears seep through to his skin "Oh baby I'm so sorry, sshhh its ok" Kurt tried to calm Blaine and rubbed his back, his hand running over scars as well as smooth untouched skin.

"It doesn't matter to me Blaine, I'm in love with you and nothing will ever change that you hear me" Kurt said through his tears "your Beautiful Blaine, Beautiful"

Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes "that's not true"

"Hey, you are beautiful Blaine, these scars mean nothing to me, they have no impact on the way I view you because I love you I love I love you. The only way they mean something to me is…that you must have been in pain and…how it happened, that's what matters to me"

Blaine pulled back from Kurt and their eyes met, both filled with tears "you…you really mean it, you still want to be with me even when I look like this?"

Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his hands "Oh Blaine, of course I want to be with you, nothing will ever change the fact that I love you"

Blaine sobbed again and fell back into Kurt's arms "I…I just want…to be loved...I never thought anyone would love me…not when I'm like this"

"Well I'm afraid you're stuck with me because I love you more than anything Blaine, this does not change anything between us, I have just learnt something new about you that's all" replied Kurt

Blaine sniffed and looked up at Kurt "I'm not sure I deserve you"

Kurt smiled and kissed his forehead "It's me who does not deserve you honey"

There was a moment of silence while they just held on to each other like a lifeline "How…how did it happen?" asked Kurt as he was not sure if he wanted to know or not but he had to

Blaine stiffened "I…can we talk about that later"

"Sure, whenever you're ready" replied Kurt

Blaine pulled away and starred into Kurt's eyes "Thank you"

"What for" replied Kurt

"For loving me, I didn't think anyone ever would, I love you so much Kurt Hummel"

~o~

Kurt walked through from the kitchen with 2 cups of coffee for him and Blaine. He sat back on the sofa next to Blaine who was wrapped in a blanket that Kurt put him in, He handed Blaine the coffee and gave him a small smile.

Rain pelted against the windows and lighting flashed through the gap in the curtains, they both sat and listened to thunder and rain for a short while before Kurt broke the silence between them

"Are you okay" asked Kurt with a worried tone

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a small smile and took his hand "It was three years ago, people at school didn't take my coming out too well and decided they would do something about it"

Kurt braced himself for what was about to be said

"It was early in the morning and I woke up to my mom screaming, I could see smoke coming through under the door and the flames flickering against the floor, I quickly ran to the door and opened it…"

Blaine stared at the coffee table in front of him and tears ran down his face

"It was a big mistake, the fire exploded into my room and knocked me down, that's all I remember, I woke up in hospital and my side stung so bad"

Kurt also had tears running down his face and squeezed Blaine's hand

"My mum and brother where sat with me, I remember asking where dad is…I saw them look over and so did I, there he was just as burned as I was…am"

"Was he okay?" asked Kurt warily

Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes "He saved me Kurt…He went through that fire to save me, after I thought he never accepted me and didn't love me…He saved me. It turned out that it was a group of jocks from school who started the fire with gasoline bombs, they said they did it as a joke"

Kurt looked away and couldn't believe what he was hearing "what happened to them"

"They got put transferred to jail not long ago"

Kurt nodded

Blaine looked up at him and smiled "I just want to forget about it Kurt, I don't want to have to keep remembering it and knowing I'm scared for life"

Kurt moved in closer and cupped his cheek "Don't worry honey, you can forget it, I have all I need to know, I have all I need…you, as long as I have you nothing else matters I don't care what kind of scars you have or how bad they are, I will always love you Blaine Anderson, and just know that you saved me…you saved me from a life of misery at that damn school…your my hero Blaine"

"I love you Kurt Hummel" said Blaine as he rested their foreheads together and they both shared a kiss.


End file.
